


Worthy

by LadyWinterlight



Series: A World of Soulmates [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, One Shot, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: Follows my soulmate story, "I Don't Deserve This." This won't make much sense if you haven't read that one.Thor decides to recognize Daisy's affinity for Mjolnir.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This story happened because NerdyKat asked me for a story where Daisy's handling of Mjolnir in IDDT was recognized by Asgard. Well... it kinda turned into this.

Daisy blinked at Thor, startled. “You want what, now?” she asked, her eyes raised. Surely, she must have misunderstood.

“I would like to invite you and your bond-family to Asgard for a special ceremony,” Thor repeated patiently. “I would like to recognize you, Lady Daisy, as being deemed Worthy by Mjolnir and name you a Warrior Maiden of Asgard.”

“Why?” Daisy still couldn’t quite wrap her head around the idea. Her, a warrior of Asgard? The Asgardians she’d met or heard about didn’t exactly see mortals on even ground...

“Because there are still some among my people who do not see how Midgard has evolved. I wish to prove to them, through you, that your realm is as worthy of our recognition and regard as any other.”

“All this, because your hammer likes me enough to sit in my lap and sing?” she asked skeptically.

“Not entirely,” Thor temporized. “But the truth that Mjolnir allows you to carry it, perhaps wield it if necessary, provides a proof that they cannot ignore, and if even one mortal can be deemed worthy, perhaps there are or could be others in time. It is my belief that a time will come when Asgard and Midgard will again need to ally against a mutual threat, and I wish for your people to be seen as equals by mine when that day comes.”

Daisy thought about the idea for a long moment. It did certainly make sense, and especially with the Inhumans making their presence known on Earth, it would be nice if the Asgardians recognized how much they had evolved. She supposed one more title amongst the rest wouldn’t be the end of the world. Most people at this point saw her as the leader of the Inhumans -- whether or not it was true -- and she was an Avenger on semi-active status.

Besides, it might be nice to be a symbol of something truly positive for a change.

“Fine,” Daisy finally agreed. “When would you like to do this… thing?”

“I had thought perhaps early spring?” Thor suggested tactfully. “I understand your bond-wife would prefer the children not to miss their lessons, but I am told there is time free around then?”

Daisy nodded. “Spring break. That could work…” She trailed off thoughtfully. As planned, they had spent winter break in China, visiting Daisy’s extended family as well as spending a long weekend beginning the process of restoring Lai Shi. Daisy had been told that technically, the location was hers, and she could do with it what she wished. Daisy knew Laura had vetoed other plans for Easter, since they had spent the last two holidays away. But maybe if they were home for the holiday itself and went during the week it would be okay. “I’ll talk to Laura. Though I’ll tell you, Thor, I’m pretty sure none of us has clothes up to Asgardian standards.”

Thor laughed and nodded. “Of course, my lady, but I shall arrange something for you all. It would be an honor.”

* * *

Breaking the news of Thor’s request to the family went better than Daisy expected it to. The kids were excited to visit Asgard, and Laura felt Thor was making an extremely positive gesture by his recognition of Daisy. 

It also worked out that Easter was the first weekend of the kids’ spring break. So Monday morning found them packed and waiting when Thor arrived. “Greetings, friends!” Thor boomed when he saw them on the porch of the farmhouse. “Are you prepared for this trip?”

“Yes,” Daisy answered decisively for them.

“We must move away from the house to an open space where the Bifrost will do no damage.”

Daisy slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and scooped up Nate. They had agreed that she was best suited to protecting the baby if the trip was rougher than expected, and though her pregnancy was just starting to show she was plenty strong enough that Nate wasn’t much of a burden.

Though she knew that wouldn’t last much longer.

“May I take the child and your things for you, Lady Daisy?” Thor offered gently. “My people would not look kindly upon me for allowing you additional burdens when you already work to make a new child of your own.”

Daisy blinked and traded glances with first Clint and then Laura. When Laura nodded, Daisy passed over her bag and then the toddler, who was quiet for the moment. “We just don’t want him upset by the Bifrost travel,” Daisy explained. Fortunately, Nate liked Thor well enough and allowed the Asgardian to hold him readily.

“I give you my word, though it can feel strange the first time, no harm will come to him or to any of you,” Thor replied solemnly.

“We trust you, Thor,” Laura replied. “We just don’t know how he’ll handle it. He’s a little young to understand.”

“Of course,” Thor agreed. “Perhaps you should hold hands with your older children? I shall keep your baby and Lady Daisy stable.” So saying, Thor offered Daisy his free arm. She took it gingerly, thinking it best not to start off on the wrong foot with the other Asgardians. Clint took Cooper’s hand and stood beside Daisy. Laura took Lila’s hand, and then the two children took hands as well, creating most of a ring. The other adults held small suitcases in their free hands, and the older kids each wore their school backpacks, this time packed with necessities of travel.

When Laura nodded at him, Thor looked to the sky and called out, “Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”

Bifrost travel was both amazing and a little disconcerting for Daisy. She felt the sensation of moving extremely swiftly, and her senses swam with brief impressions of places or things that she just didn’t have enough time to identify before they were gone. It took her a moment to shake off the disorientation when they arrived on Asgard.

“Welcome home, Prince Thor,” Heimdall spoke as he removed his sword from the Bifrost mechanism. “And welcome, guests, to Asgard.”

“Greetings, Heimdall,” Thor replied politely. “May I introduce my compatriot at arms, Eyes of Hawk, also called Clint Barton. These are his wife, Lady Laura, and their three children. And this,” he continued, having saved Daisy for last, “is Lady Daisy, leader of the Inhuman sect and soulmate to Eyes of Hawk.” He turned to his guests, “This, my friends, is Heimdall, Gatekeeper of Asgard.”

Heimdall gave polite nods to each of the Bartons as Thor introduced them. When he laid eyes on Daisy, though, he approached slowly and went to one knee before her. “Lady Daisy, Princess of the Inhumans until they again unite, you are most welcome here on Asgard. Doubly so, as you carry the blessing of a new life to your soul-bonded family. Should you ever be in need of my aid, simply call my name and if I can help I shall.”

Daisy blushed a little but managed a graceful nod. The nuns at St. Agnes  _ had _ drilled formal manners into her at one point, and she drew from that long-unused memory knowing Asgard was a much more formal society - at least in public. “I appreciate your offer, and should I have such a need I will remember your words. I’m hoping to avoid trouble, though, at least until my child is born.”

“That is understandable,” Heimdall agreed. He held out his hand and Daisy took it, only mildly surprised when he brushed a light kiss to the tips of her fingers. She smiled in return.

“Come, then, friends,” Thor said after a moment. “Our ride to the palace awaits outside.”

The family followed Thor outside and was mildly surprised to see two vaguely boat-like skifs waiting. Each had a tall, golden haired warrior at the controls; the men saluted as they emerged from the Bifrost dome.

“Can I ride with Niang, please Mommy?” Lila asked immediately upon realizing the skifs only comfortably held about four people apiece.

“Of course,” Laura replied with an indulgent smile for her daughter. She looked ot Thor, “I can take Nate, if you prefer.”

Nate had his head on Thor’s shoulder, but he looked up and babbled a string of nonsense when Laura approached. Thor cuddled him for a moment more before handing him back to his mother; Nate was always happy to be held by his parents, all three of them. “As you wish. A mother’s desires for her young ones are second to none, here. At least until they reach the age of training.”

“You know the situation on Asgard the best, Thor,” Clint spoke up. “What’s the best arrangement for our trip into the city? I assume there will be people watching for us.”

Thor nodded. “You are correct. I believe Lady Daisy should take the front of one vessel, with you and young Lila, Eyes of Hawk. The quickest way to assure her safety is for her pregnancy to be generally known. Though we of Asgard do not mistreat our women, everyone takes the utmost care to be certain that even accidents do not happen to one who bears new life. I shall ride with Lady Laura and the boys, if that is acceptable.”

They quickly loaded the luggage and settled into their arranged places. The sides of the skif were low enough that even seated, Daisy’s small but noticeable baby bump was visible. The ride itself was smooth and comfortable, and as they passed through the city there were indeed many people lined up along the sides of the streets and even looking out second storey windows to watch them.

Daisy saw many eyes widen and smiles grow when they spotted her baby bump. Flowers rained down upon her and Daisy simply smiled as Lila began to gather them up for her. With a pile of flowers in their laps, Lila immediately set about weaving stems together and, with a grin, put a crown of flowers on Daisy’s head. “There, Niang. Now you look like a proper princess,” she said, laughing.

“Now you need one, butterfly,” Daisy responded and helped Lila pick out more flowers to weave into a smaller crown even as she smiled and waved at the people lining the street.

When they arrived at the palace, Clint jumped down from the skif first. He held his hands out to Daisy and carefully lifted her out and set her gently on the ground. Daisy smiled and kissed him in thanks before letting him help Lila down next, both still wearing their flower crowns.

In the meantime, Thor offered his hand to assist Laura out - though she stepped clear on her own two feet. Cooper was happy to jump down himself, and Laura scooped up Nate before it even crossed his toddler mind to try to mimic his brother.

“We will have your things taken directly to your guest rooms,” Thor announced. “We have a brief meeting with Odin All-Father, and then you will have time to rest and refresh yourselves.”

Clint and Laura nodded and Daisy smiled. “We understand. Please, lead the way, Prince Thor.”

Their meeting with Odin was brief and perfunctory. He appeared to examine Daisy most closely, which made her more aware of him as well. He felt… different. She’d noticed that most people they’d past felt to her vibrational sense much like Thor, just at a lower power level. She’d expected Odin to feel the same or perhaps a little stronger than Thor. But what she felt was something else entirely. She didn’t know how to identify it, though, so she kept it to herself for the moment.

They briefly discussed the ceremony, planned to occur just before the evening’s meal. They mostly had to show up, and Daisy would be asked to take Mjolnir in hand briefly to prove her worthiness, and then hand it back to Thor as its keeper. It would also make all of Asgard aware of who the family was, and the existence of the soulbond.

Afterwards, Thor escorted the family to a large suite of rooms. There were four bedrooms, though one of the smaller ones held two beds - in case they wanted the boys to sleep together, Daisy assumed - along with a lovely sitting room. There was one bathroom off the sitting room, and one attached to the largest of the bedrooms.

The bed in the master bedroom was huge - plenty of room for three adults - and high up. Fortunately, there was a little step stool tucked under the bed on one side, so Daisy shouldn’t have any trouble getting up into it. And the master bath was palatial - they could all fit in the tub together if they chose, and the counter held a wide array of lotions and cosmetics.

“It’s beautiful,” Laura said, turning to Thor with a smile. “Thank you.” Clint quickly moved Laura’s, Daisy’s and his own bags into the master bedroom while she spoke.

“I shall take my leave to allow you to settle in and rest. Should you need any assistance, this is the communication panel,” Thor showed them a small screen with a keypad below it. “Attendants are available to help if you are unfamiliar with the gowns or simply wish assistance. The panel can also be used to ask someone to find me, should it be necessary.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, Thor, but thank you very much,” Clint said.

Thor bowed his head briefly and left them to themselves.

The family unpacked and explored their suite until lunchtime. Lunch was brought to them by a couple of young women; they giggled like teens, but Daisy suspected they were probably in actuality older than the entire Barton-Johnson family combined. After setting out plates and platters, one of the girls paused on her way out. “If milady wishes, I would be pleased to return this afternoon to help you prepare for the ceremony,” she said, looking right at Daisy.

Daisy floundered for a moment, but considered the offer seriously. If Thor was any indication, these people took pampering a pregnant woman quite seriously. “I think I’m going to have a nap after lunch. But if you’d like to come back maybe an hour or two before the ceremony..?”

A bright grin lit up the young woman’s face for a moment. “I shall, I promise. Rest well, milady.”

Clint tucked Daisy into the giant bed for a nap while Laura settled Nate for one of his own. He kissed her softly and Daisy clung to him for a moment.

“Did you want me to stay with you?” Clint asked, sitting himself on the edge of the soft mattress.

Daisy took a deep breath, then nodded. “Please? I… I’m not sure how well I’ll sleep here. It’s all new, and it smells… different. Not like home at all.”

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep, then.” Clint urged Daisy onto her left side, then spooned in behind her. She was under the topmost blanket and he lay on top of the covers completely, but Daisy did relax slowly in her soulmate’s embrace. “ _ Love you _ ,” Clint whispered, both aloud and through their bond.

She responded only with a warm wave of love as her mind succumbed to the sleep her body needed. When he was sure she was asleep, Clint carefully unwound his body from hers and went to help Laura with the kids.

Daisy was woken very gently; she blinked her eyes open and looked up at the young handmaiden who had offered assistance. “Oh… is it that time already?” she asked sleepily.

“Yes, milady. I have drawn you a bath, if you’d like to start there while you wake?”

“That sounds nice,” Daisy replied. She started to lever herself upright, but the girl stepped in and helped her immediately. “What’s your name?”

“I am Eisa, milady.” The girl smiled. “Please, be at your ease. I will help with anything you require.”

Eisa hardly gave Daisy the opportunity to object; after helping her out of bed, she quickly and efficiently stripped Daisy out of her nightshirt and underwear and had her settled in the steaming hot bathwater only moments later with a pillow to cushion her neck. The maid disappeared for a while as Daisy relaxed and woke herself up fully and when she returned, she had a gorgeous gown of amber and gold draped over her arm.

Eisa began to talk as she selected bottles from the items on the counter, explaining the herbs and scents in the Asgardian version of shampoo and conditioner. Daisy balked at having someone else - aside from Clint or Laura - wash her body for her, but she gave in and let Eisa take care of her hair from start to finish. Eisa surprised her by including a gentle head massage in the process of washing, and eased off a headache Daisy had barely even been aware of.

Eisa did let Daisy take the soft, fluffy towel and wrap it around her own body as she rose from the tub. But Eisa insisted upon helping her out of the deep pool of water, lest she slip or even waver briefly.

Thirty minutes later, Daisy was gowned, coiffed and made up exquisitely. A jeweled gold headband that matched her gown perfectly - and only just barely managed to  _ not _ be a tiara - sat across her brow and disappeared into the brown waves of her upswept hair. When Eisa allowed her to leave the bathroom after stepping into a pair of gold leather flats, Clint paused where he was dressing himself and whistled in appreciation. From what she could see of his outfit, the colors coordinated with hers. She wondered briefly if the whole family would.

“You look gorgeous, little love,” Clint told her softly as he took her into his arms. “Laura’s just finishing getting the kids ready.”

“Then I’d better go so I don’t slow you down too much,” Daisy teased.

“There is fresh juice in your sitting room, Lady Daisy,” Eisa offered gently. “I would be happy to go help Lady Laura with the children.”

“Go ahead, love,” Clint assured her. “I’ll be done in a moment.”

Eisa fussed until Daisy accepted a glass of juice and settled into a plush armchair to wait for the rest of the family to be ready. Though the pampering preparation for what was likely to be a long evening was welcome, Daisy was sure that if she had to deal with this kind of treatment all the time she’d go insane. Perhaps Asgardian women expected this when pregnant, but Daisy could handle herself perfectly well, thank you.

Thank goodness three children with Laura had taught Clint when to back off.

When the family arrived, fully dressed and resplendent in color-coordinated Asgardian high fashion, Thor awaited them outside the doors to the great hall. “Greetings, my friend!” he boomed cheerfully. “My ladies, you look most lovely tonight. Asgardian garb suits you.”

“Thank you, Prince Thor,” Daisy replied, formal manners fully in place. They were in a public hall, and anyone could be listening.

“The court has already assembled, and we simply await your introduction,” Thor explained to them.

“It will be fine,” Laura replied smoothly. They quickly organized themselves as instructed earlier; Laura held Nate on one hip while Clint took Cooper’s hand. The couple linked arms. Daisy took Lila’s hand and they would walk just ahead of the rest of the family. Thor would lead the way.

They all heard some whispers, mixed in amongst the cheers, as they walked down the central aisle towards the front of the room, where a platform stood off to the side of Odin’s throne. Usually a particularly honored guest would walk alone, or else Thor would be escorting her. That Daisy walked with Lila, the rest of the family behind her, was odd.

As they took their places on the platform, though, Clint and Laura parted to flank Daisy, and Lila settled between Daisy and Laura, but allowing Daisy to have her hands free.

“My friends and countrymen,” Thor began in a loud, cheerful voice that carried across the hall. “On this eve of celebration, ‘tis my great honor to introduce to you my friends and allies from Midgard. But before I do so, I trust you will indulge me as I explain why I have brought them before you. As we all know, bonds of the soul are a great and rare treasure. The lovely Lady Daisy,” he paused, and Daisy inclined her head gracefully towards the gathered crowd, “searched many years on Midgard to find the mate of her soul. Upon meeting her mate, Master Archer Clint Barton, their family made the most honorable decision to remain together as a single family unit, accepting Lady Daisy among them in equal standing. Lady Laura and her three children have opened their hearts to Lady Daisy and made her one of their own.”

The crowd erupted in cheers, and blessings to the family were shouted with great enthusiasm. They all smiled, the adults nodding acceptance and thanks; after Thor’s explanation of how soulbonds were seen and multiple marriages accepted in Asgard, particularly when a soulbond was involved, none of them were particularly surprised at the general reaction of the Asgardians.

When the furor died down, Thor held up his hands and spoke again. “Many thanks to you for your acceptance and blessings for this special family. However, there is one thing more,” Thor paused dramatically and waited a few heartbeats for anticipation to build. 

Turning to Daisy with a private smile, Thor gently set Mjolnir at her feet. A few people gasped, and many wore expressions of surprise. Daisy winked at Thor, then leaned down to grasp the hammer’s handle firmly. She lifted it easily into the air, feeling the artifact’s contented singing along the edges of her vibrational sense. For just a moment, its song became truly audible and Daisy held the hammer in the air with one hand. Then she extended her arm towards Thor, handing it back with a brief bow.

“As you all know, Mjolnir may only be wielded by one its power has deemed Worthy,” Thor announced in the silence. “Lady Daisy of Midgard has been found Worthy in the past, and has proven it today by Mjolnir’s continued acceptance of her. Though she recognizes my claim upon it, in recognition of her status today I name her Lady Daisy Johnson-Barton, Warrior Maiden of Asgard!”

Cheers resumed, though Daisy saw a few expressions of disbelief. Still, there were many star-struck expressions in the crowd as well, particularly among the younger women, some of whom Daisy presumed to have ambitions in a similar direction. Perhaps with Lady Sif and herself to be examples, others would succeed in the future at being accepted among Asgard’s warriors.

Though she hadn’t prepared any sort of speech, and neither Thor nor Odin had in any way indicated that she would be expected to even speak in acceptance, Daisy suddenly felt the need to say something to these people. As the roar of sound settled into a low rumble, Daisy stepped forward. She pitched her voice to carry, and used her power to be sure the sound would be heard despite the size of the room. “People of Asgard, you have my thanks for your warm welcome,” she began slowly. Thor turned and looked at her, a little surprised, but she gave him a minute shrug and he nodded fractionally.

Perhaps he, too, sensed the need of the moment.

“You have been most gracious in recognizing and accepting my bond, my family, and my gifts. Today, I promise this in return: my assistance in guarding and keeping peace among the Nine Realms, should it be asked for, will always be granted. Midgard may be the realm of mortals, but we are no longer a simple people. As Asgard has long guarded our realm from threats to all the Nine, Midgard is also now capable of lending aid to that guardianship. I do not rule Midgard, nor would I wish to, but should aid be sought from me and mine, know that it will come.”

She felt a soft wave of support through the soulbond from Clint; he agreed with her. And though they both rather doubted that Asgard as a whole would need their help, if asked they would come. Likely most of the Avengers would, out of the friendships between their whole group, if nothing else.

The warriors lining the sides of the great hall raised their swords in salute. As Daisy’s gaze traveled around the room, she met the eyes of several others, Sif included, and she smiled in response to the salutes they gave her, fists to their hearts. Daisy returned the salute, bowing her head to the Asgardian warriors in recognition.

The crowd’s voices rose to a clamor of sound again as she stepped back into Clint and Laura’s reach, and they linked their arms together, all three of them. The kids scooted closer as well, though Nate grumbled at the sheer amount of noise in the room.

“Now, then, my friends,” Thor called out over the wave of sound. “Tonight we feast in the solidarity of peace and friendship!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It has been ages since I posted a solo story, and I thank all my faithful readers for your patience. It has been a rough eight months since my Dad passed, and my creativity is coming back slowly and with a great deal of help. Thanks to you all, your support and your commentary.


End file.
